1. Field
The invention is in the field of artificial climbing structures or walls and recreational play devices.
2. State of the Art
Rock climbing walls where a climber can practice climbing techniques and feel like he or she is climbing an actual rock face have become very popular. These walls are generally rigid with hard surfaces made of metal, fiberglass, plastic, wood, or other hard materials. Climbing walls may be stationary, portable, or rotatable, and all have rigid and hard climbing grips of varying size and configuration built in as an integral part of the wall or removably attached to the wall. Falls are generally controlled by means of the climber being attached to a belay line or repel line, which is automatic or hand controlled. If the person slips, his fall is checked by means of the safety line, or other safety devices. A safety device may or may not be necessary on a rotating wall since the climber stays close to the ground.
According to the invention, a climbing structure, which can be used for climbing practice similar to a prior art climbing wall or similar structure or as a recreational play apparatus, has a core structure which can be made of rigid, hard material, such as wood or metal, but preferably includes rigid but flexible materials such as Ethafoam or certain formulas of Urethane foam. The core is covered by covering material that is drawn tightly about the core by evacuating the area between the core and covering causing the covering material to be sucked tightly about the core. This forms a climbing structure that can be used as a climbing wall or similar apparatus or as a play apparatus. The climbing structure may be supported in various orientations by various supporting means such as metal or wood frameworks or inflatable devices which can support the climbing structure in water. The core may include materials or framework to give shape to and support the climbing structure.
An embodiment of the climbing structure for use as a climbing wall includes a sheet of material or a framework to which a plurality of blocks which, form hand and foot holds are secured. A cover is drawn tightly against and around the core to form the wall which is then supported by a room or building wall or framework.
An embodiment of the climbing structure for recreational play includes a plurality of blocks forming the core with the cover forming a bag for the blocks. The blocks are randomly arranged in the cover and the cover is evacuated to form the climbing structure. Air can be let into the cover and the blocks randomly rearranged at any time when it is desired to reconfigure the climbing surface.